


A Tormented Soul

by Rikerbabe



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly tries to forget her brief relationship with William when he was acting as a temporary host to the Trill symbiont. She finds out that her heart as other plans in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tormented Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloowen/gifts).



> I wrote this as a "what if" story between Will and Beverly after the episode "The Host". Please leave me feedback and thanks for reading!

I can't stop thinking about him....

I try to sleep, but it's no use....but when I do, my dreams are filled with him. I get out of bed and feel his presence here, in the room. Turning around I see no one here but me. I shiver slightly and walk into the day room trying to clear my head.

I smell his scent and for a moment I remember his strong arms around me, his lips upon mine....the shock ...the thrill that ran through me.... I shudder as I wrap my arms around me, not from the chill in the room, but from the memory..the longing.....the needing. How long must I suffer like this?

“Get it together...get it together” I say as I begin to pace the floor....knowing he was close, so close...his quarters are not far from mine. I could go to him, but what if he's not alone? I couldn't face the humiliation knowing he was with someone else.

“Dammit!” I swear, as I throw myself onto the couch.....I bury my face into my hands, trying to forget...forget it all. My tears finally come, spilling down my face. Hot and burning, I sob knowing that I am...and will be alone, perhaps forever.....

I'm startled as the chime sounds, I look up and answer “Come in” in a choked voice....I wipe my eyes hoping my tears had stopped. The door opens and he walks in, seeing me on the couch. He stands there for a moment, the light from the corridor framing him. I give him a trembling, nervous smile as he steps in.

After the door closes silently, he takes those three big steps towards me. “I felt your sadness....I....had to come” he whispered softly. “I know” I answer, the tears threatening to flow again. He takes me into his arms...his strong, comforting arms and kisses me with such force and passion, it takes my breath away. Gently sweeping my hair off my forehead, he places a gently kiss there as he sits beside me on the couch.

My tears start flowing again but this time they are tears of joy and relief.....he has returned to me....I cling to him, not wanting him to leave me again. 

He holds me as I finally fall asleep in his arms, dreaming of a future together..a future fill with love once again.


End file.
